Don't Lose True Love
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Sasuke akhirnya menemukan cara agar Naruto tak lagi mudah tersesat, terutama saat berada di kota besar. Lagipula, ia tak mau Naruto lepas dari pandangannya. SasuNaru. Sho-ai. DLDR. RER. Happy SasuNaru Day 2015! Gomen telat.


Title: **Don't Lose True Love**

Characters/ Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

Type: **Oneshot**

Genre: **Romance, Humor**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy SasuNaru Day 2015!**

.

 **DON'T LOSE TRUE LOVE**

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di kota Kobe kecuali seorang kawan yang dikenalnya cukup baik, yang dengan tanpa ragu meminjamkan flatnya untuk ditempati pemuda itu selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Inuzuka Kiba, nama kawannya itu, telah memilih untuk cuti kuliah selama satu semester dari Universitas Konoha Gakuen dan memutuskan melakukan perjalanan ke Eropa untuk mengisi waktu.

"Jangan pikirkan tagihan listrik, air dan yang lainnya. Aku sudah membayarnya di muka," kata Kiba saat itu sambil mengemas barang-barangnya.

Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar di pintu, menatapnya curiga. "Kau tidak sedang kabur, kan?"

"Kabur?" Kiba mendengus pelan.

"Kau mungkin saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tapi kau tidak mau terikat." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"…"

"Atau tagihan kartu kreditmu yang sudah membengkak dan kau tidak sanggup membayarnya. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini—yang kebetulan aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal—karena suatu saat penagih hutang akan mendatangi tempat ini, menanyakan keberadaanmu. Tapi karena mereka hanya menemukanku, jadi mereka berpikir bahwa kau sudah pindah, berganti nomor telepon dan ponsel. Kasus ditutup."

Mendengarnya, kepala Kiba langsung berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau itu sama denganku, seorang yang oportunis." Dengan santai Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa putih gading. Ia menatap pemuda rambut coklat itu dengan datar, "Jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari Eropa. Aku mau coklat Belgia dan boneka Matryoshka."

Pecinta anjing itu memejamkan mata, tidak melihat Sasuke sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Selamat menikmati perjalananmu ke _Eropa._ "

.

Sasuke melakukan berbagai pekerjaan selama berada di Kobe. _Laundry service, cleaning service_ , mini-market, pelayan kedai, sebar brosur, menjual tisu, adalah beberapa pekerjaan yang sudah dijalaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Saat ini ia sedang melakukan pekerjaan jasa pindah rumah. Cukup melelahkan tapi gaji yang diterima lumayan besar. Apalagi jika harus mengurus dua atau tiga rumah sekaligus dalam sehari. Berpindah dari prefektur satu ke prefektur lain.

Beruntung ia tinggal di Kobe, sebuah kota yang saat musim panas datang, suhu tidak begitu panas seperti kota-kota lain di Jepang, dikarenakan Kobe berada di antara pertemuan gunung dan laut, membuat udaranya yang hangat tergolong standar.

Pekerjaannya selesai pukul enam sore, cukup cepat karena tim mereka hanya mengurus dua rumah dan jarak tempuh yang mereka lewati tidak begitu jauh. Jadi ia langsung pulang ke flat milik Kiba, setelah membeli beberapa bungkus ramen instan.

Seseorang telah menunggunya di flat malam ini.

.

Dahinya berkerut saat menemukan pintu flatnya terkunci. Ia mencari kunci di bawah pot ukuran sedang dan menatap benda itu dengan heran. Kunci itu tidak berpindah tempat sama sekali. Pintu flatnya sudah jelas masih terkunci. Itu artinya…

Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam, melempar ranselnya ke sofa dan merogoh isinya untuk mencari ponsel. Ia baru sadar, sejak tadi pagi benda itu ia atur ke mode 'diam'. Pekerjaannya tidak menolerir anggota tim yang menerima telepon atau sekedar mengirim dan menerima pesan saat sedang bekerja. Mereka berhubungan antar tim melalui _walkie-talkie_ dan berbicara hanya kepada si pemilik rumah.

 _Sial!_

.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya. Tertera di sana beberapa _missed calls_ dan pesan masuk yang cukup banyak. Ia membukanya satu-persatu.

" _Hei, Sasuke! Aku sudah sampai di kotamu! 30 menit lagi aku tiba di flatmu!"_

Pesan itu tiba siang tadi. Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya lalu beralih ke pesan kedua yang tiba 13 menit setelah pesan pertama.

" _Apa tadi aku bilang akan tiba dalam 30 menit? Kurasa aku salah naik bus. Nama-nama jalan di sini tampak asing bagiku, tidak seperti yang kau jelaskan. Aku akan menghubungimu kembali begitu aku menemukan bus yang tepat!"_

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendengus pelan. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum kedatangannya, Sasuke sudah memberikan alamatnya dengan sejelas-jelasnya, instruksi-instruksi bagaimana mencapai flat begitu sampai di pelabuhan, dan peta untuk memastikan anak itu tak lupa satu pun. Karena ia akan bekerja seharian, jadi ia memberitahu anak itu di mana letak kunci flat. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang begitu mudah melupakan apa yang ia katakan beberapa hari lalu dan kondisi anak itu—membaca dari pesan-pesannya—membuatnya cukup khawatir. Ia membuka lagi pesan berikutnya yang tiba 7 menit kemudian.

" _Sasuke! Aku memang salah naik bus tapi sekarang aku kembali ke pusat kota! Aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi, aku janji!"_

Pesan berikutnya tiba 5 menit setelahnya.

" _Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menemukan busnya. Bisakah kau menghubungiku setelah membaca pesan ini?"_

Sasuke membaca pesan yang masuk 17 menit sesudahnya.

 _Anak itu benar-benar..._

Uzumaki Naruto, datang dari Hokkaido untuk menemuinya di Kobe. Seorang remaja 18 tahun yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di luar pulau Hokkaido. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Sasuke mengunjungi Hokkaido untuk mengunjungi Farm Tomita. Naruto bahkan mengajaknya tinggal di rumahnya dan orang tua anak itu menyambutnya dengan ramah Empat musim panas telah berlalu. Naruto sudah lulus SMU dan selama itu mereka masih berhubungan lewat _email_ dan ponsel hingga sekarang.

 _Ia mendesah pelan sembari menggosok bagian belakang lehernya dengan telapak tangan. Apa susahnya meminta bantuan untuk menjemputnya? Sasuke bisa menangguhkan kerjanya sehari. Benar-benar keras kepala._

" _Aku ingin kau menghubungiku sekarang. Aku sudah bertanya pada orang-orang dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah mendengar alamatmu._ Please _, hubungi aku secepatnya."_

Pesan keenam dibuka dan isinya terdengar menyedihkan serta putus asa. Membacanya, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

" _Tolong hubungi aku. Aku benar-benar tersesat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."_

Sasuke membuka pesan berikutnya.

" _Aku tertidur di kereta api dan tidak sadar kalau keretanya ditunda. Apakah kau masih ingin bertemu dengan idiot ini? Karena aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu. Dalam sejam. Bukan 30 menit lagi. Tolong jangan bosan denganku karena otakku terlalu bodoh untuk berfungsi."_

 _That's it_.

Sasuke sudah cukup membaca semuanya dan ia bersiap-siap untuk menghubungi Naruto, saat terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu untuk menemukan remaja dengan rambut pirang cerah yang nampak berantakan, berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya kelelahan, letak ranselnya sudah tak seimbang di pundaknya, dan tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat bergetar.

Tapi seringai khasnya tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku berhasil!"

Meski beberapa menit lalu ia ingin memaki anak itu, mau tak mau sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Perasaan khawatirnya sedikit demi sedikit menguap dan merasa lega melihat Naruto tiba dengan selamat, penuh perjuangan untuk menemuinya. Ia akan memarahi anak itu, _nanti._

"Aku bisa melakukannya!" Naruto segera masuk ke dalam flat dan Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian mengekorinya.

"Ini adalah perjalanan pertamaku di luar Hokkaido dan aku berhasil!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sejernih laut biru yang memancarkan semangat. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke sofa dengan santai. Bagi orang yang baru kenal dengannya, akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ketidaksopanan. Bagi Sasuke? Hal yang lumrah. "Aku memang telat beberapa menit—maaf, beberapa jam. Tapi kuharap aku tidak mengecewakanmu."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sangat jelas kalau kantuk kini menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan benda padat dan dingin menempel di pipi kirinya, membuat sepasang mata biru langitnya melebar seketika. Ternyata selama mengoceh, Sasuke ke dapur mengambil minuman kaleng dan menaruhnya di pipi remaja itu.

"Mengantuk, hm?" Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah remaja itu, meneguk minumannya. Ia melirik anak itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yeah. Tapi aku tidak ingin tidur. Kedatanganku akan sia-sia kalau aku tidur. Berikan aku kopi hitam," oceh Naruto sambil menempelkan kaleng tadi ke lehernya. "Sejuknya!"

"Kau sudah berusaha keras sejauh ini." Sasuke hanya menggeleng melihatnya.

" _Arigatou_!" Naruto membuka kaleng minumannya lalu meneguk isinya hingga tinggal setengah. Ia kembali mengoceh seolah tak ada satu pun yang bisa menghentikannya, meski tubuhnya memberikan sinyal-sinyal kelelahan. Ia menunduk untuk membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki. "Aku harus melakukannya! Kau tahu 'kan aku mengidap _sindrom irlen_!"

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku tahu. Kalau begitu kau harus membersihkan diri dulu. Kamar mandi di ujung koridor. Aku ada di dapur membuat makan malam." Sasuke memukul pelan pipi anak itu dengan kepalan tangannya lalu meletakkan kaleng minuman ke atas meja dan berjalan ke dapur. Saat Naruto melewatinya, ia bisa menghirup aroma _citrus_ dan lavender, yang baginya memberi kesan eksotik yang sangat familier. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tertarik pada Naruto.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, ia menyadari kehadiran Naruto di belakangnya. "Di Hokkaido, ramen hanya ada dua rasa." Naruto mengintip dari balik lengan Sasuke. Pemuda 23 tahun itu mematahkan mi jadi dua bagian dan melemparnya ke dalam panci. "Itu rasa apa?"

 _Kebiasaannya mengendap-endap belum hilang juga._

"Kimchi."

"Woaaah. Korea, kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk.

"Kau suka?"

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya!"

"Begitu uangku terkumpul, aku akan pergi dari sini. Kau belum pernah ke Korea 'kan?" Sasuke membawa dua mangkuk mi ke atas meja, salah satunya ia berikan pada Naruto yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Utara atau Selatan?"

"Tentu saja Selatan." Sasuke meniup-niup mi-nya dan mulai memakannya.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah ke mana saja?" Naruto meletakkan dua mangkuk kecil puding berwarna ungu ke atas meja makan. "Oleh-oleh dari _Kaasan_."

Sasuke menarik salah satu mangkuk puding ke arahnya sambil menjawab, "Banyak. Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku baru pulang dari Maldives."

"Oh." Naruto mengambil sumpitnya. "Sasuke…"

"Hm."

"Apa kau tidak akan kesulitan mengajak orang sepertiku bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu…" Naruto menatap mangkuk mi-nya dengan asap yang masih mengepul. "Semuanya jadi lebih rumit saat orang sepertiku ada di kota besar."

Ingatan Sasuke kembali ke masa empat tahun lalu, di mana Naruto tak ingat jalan pulang saat mereka bertemu di taman bunga. Dengan cepat ia menyimpulkan jika Naruto mengidap sindrom irlen. Sindrom di mana penderitanya mampu melihat dengan baik namun tak mampu memvisualisasikan tempat-tempat yang dilihatnya dan menyimpannya di memori. Penderita sindrom ini akan mudah tersesat baik di kota kecil, terutama kota besar.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi, membawaku bersamamu akan membuatmu kesulitan." Naruto tertawa gusar, dan mulai mengaduk-aduk mi-nya.

"Terlambat," kata Sasuke pelan, mengambil _naruto_ di mangkuknya dan memberikannya pada remaja itu. "Kau sudah memberiku kesulitan sejak awal kita bertemu."

Naruto berdehem. Ia memakan _naruto_ yang diberikan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku menyukaimu, Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang dan rendah. "Jadi hal-hal akan lebih rumit mulai sekarang." Sasuke bertopang dagu menatap Naruto yang sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam. Ia sadar apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah pernyataan cinta yang sama sekali tidak romantis.

Empat tahun lalu, ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun rasa suka saat itu dan yang sekarang, adalah dua hal yang benar-benar berbeda.

Sasuke tertawa kecil saat Naruto tak melihatnya.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memulainya dengan perlahan dan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku tidak keberatan untuk bersamamu atau pun sebaliknya._

" _Doshitei_?"

Sasuke mendapati sepasang mata biru langit itu memperhatikannya. Dua manik yang secara ajaib membuatnya terpesona. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum beralih pada punggung tangan Naruto. Tampak bercak kemerahan di sana.

"Kenapa tanganmu?"

"Ah, ini… tadi di kamar mandi, aku memutar kran—maksudku, aku tidak tahu ternyata ada begitu banyak kran air dalam satu kamar mandi di kota. Aku bingung jadi aku _memutar semuanya_. Tidak kusangka yang keluar malah air panas."

"Oh." Pantas tadi Sasuke mendengarnya mengumpat di kamar mandi. "Aku akan mengobati lukamu begitu kita selesai makan."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah memberinya salep ta—" Kalimat Naruto terputus saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah. Kau tinggal di sini, maka kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mau ayah dan ibumu memarahiku karena tidak mengurus anaknya."

" _O-okay_."

Lalu telinga Sasuke mendengar suara mendesis dari arah kamar mandi. " _Shit_!" Ia segera berlari ke sana, mendapati air mengalir keluar dari wastafel dan membanjiri lantai, bahkan sudah meluber ke koridor.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa?" teriak Naruto dan begitu tiba di koridor, ia langsung menyadari kesalahannya.

 **.**

Sejam kemudian, Sasuke terlentang di atas karpet, penuh peluh dan… _topless._ Di sebelahnya, Naruto duduk berselonjor dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kita jalan-jalan malam ini." Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya untuk melihat remaja itu.

" _Well…_ " Naruto menunduk menatap pemuda itu dan berdehem saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ia tidak tahu ternyata Sasuke menatapnya sedari tadi. Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi saat berkata, "… kalau kau tidak ingin kesulitan membawaku berkeliling, kau bisa memakai rantai atau tali. Sehari saja sudah cukup untukku tersesat di sini."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke bangkit, meraih mangkuk puding lavender miliknya lalu menyendoknya ke mulutnya sendiri. "Tentu saja."

 **.**

Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke panik. Ia tidak melihat Naruto di mana-mana. Ia mengajak remaja itu ke Kobe Port Tower untuk melihat pemandangan hebat kota Kobe di malam hari. Padahal perhatiannya teralihkan sebentar saja saat membayar tiket, alhasil Naruto lepas dari pandangannya, gagal naik ke Port Tower, _ferris wheel_ , dan menikmati Osaka Bay.

 _600 yen. 600 yen terbuang sia-sia._

Ia menemukan Naruto di sebuah telepon umum.

" _Gomenasai_ , Sasuke! Aku merepotkanmu lagi!"

"Hn." Sasuke melirik sebuah buku saku di atas kotak telepon dan melihat nomor ponselnya tertera di sana.

"Ah, itu." Naruto mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya ke saku _jeans-_ nya. "Ponselku mati tapi aku sempat mencatat nomormu. Antisipasi kalau aku tersesat lagi. Kurasa ini cukup berguna."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Ia malah membungkuk, berlutut dengan satu kaki, sementara tangannya membuka ikatan tali keds hitam miliknya. Ia menarik tali merah itu dari kedua sepatunya, menjalinnya menjadi satu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto merasa bingung melihatnya.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Seperti anak kecil, Naruto memberikan tangannya. Sasuke meraih tangan berkulit kecoklatan itu sambil berkata, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kita membutuhkan tali." Jemari Sasuke mulai mengikat tali itu di sana. Kulitnya yang pucat nampak kontras dengan kulit Naruto. Lalu ia mengikat ujung tali itu ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Melihatnya kesulitan, Naruto membantunya. Saat jari Naruto menyentuh kulitnya, ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dadanya.

"Tapi sepatumu…"

"Jangan pikirkan aku." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di rambut pirang cerah milik Naruto, menggenggamnya lembut sebelum melepasnya. Naruto lalu menengadah padanya dengan seringai khasnya, menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"Jadi kalau aku ikut denganmu sebagai _backpacker,_ apa tali ini akan terus terikat di tangan kita?" Naruto mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang kini berjalan sangat hati-hati. Sepatunya yang sudah tak bertali, bisa terlempar kapan saja.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kalau aku tidak membebanimu…" Naruto menyahut tak yakin, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis di saat orang-orang tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Jadi apa tali ini akan terus mengikat kita?"

"Kalau aku melepasnya, nanti kau _hilang dari pandanganku_." Sasuke kembali memukul lembut pipi remaja itu dengan kepalan tangannya. "Karena hanya ada tali sepatu jadi untuk sementara pakai ini saja."

"Kau mau ganti?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahu. "Kita bisa memesannya kapan-kapan. Bahannya seperti _harness,_ yang dipakai untuk kucing. Kau mau warna apa? Hitam, biru, merah, ungu?"

"Ta-tapi aku bukan hewan peliharaan!"

" _Who cares?"_

"Aku!"

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah hewan peliharaanku, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Naruto berpikir jika wajah iblis dan malaikat hanya beda tipis. "Tanpa tali ini, kau bisa tersesat, dan kalau itu terjadi aku—"

Tak sampai beberapa detik omongannya selesai, tangan Sasuke tertarik saat Naruto berjalan mendahuluinya dengan cepat, membuat tubuhnya tersentak, memaksanya ikut setengah berlari di belakang remaja itu. Ah, indahnya masa-masa menggoda Naruto.

"Jadi warna apa, hm? Biru keren, kok!"

" _Urushai_!"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Sambil ngetik ini, saya memutar lagu Eternal Love dari Michael Learns To Rock. Thanks buat Amaya-ku untuk sumbangan beberapa scene *hug*


End file.
